Ich fühle, also bin ich (glücklich)
Die Nacht brach über Sanguis, einer kleinen, dreckigen Stadt, in der überwiegend die soziale Unterschicht wohnte, herein. James, ein Mittelstufenschüler, der in frühen Jahren von seinem untreuen Vater verlassen wurde und seit diesem Tag bei seiner Mutter unterkam, trat den Heimweg an. Den Tag hatte er bei seinen Freuden verbracht, doch allzu oft und lange hatte nie bleiben dürfen. Sie hatten die Zeit vergessen und deswegen würde er viel zu spät kommen. Er hetzte durch die kühle Dunkelheit in dieser Neumondnacht, auf direktem Weg zu einer U-Bahnstation. Seine Mutter warnte ihn stets, dass er diese Plätze zu späteren Stunden meiden soll, da die Kriminalitätsrate in diesem Viertel nicht gerade gering war. James schmunzelte – es war wie in dem Märchen Rotkäppchen. Er sollte auf dem rechten Pfad bleiben, um geschwind und sicher zum Ziel zu gelangen. Jedoch suchte James nicht nach Pilzen im Wald, wie in der Fassung, die ihm Mutter im vorgelesen hatte, sondern nach einem schnelleren Weg, welcher definitiv dieser war. Da stand er nun. James befand sich ganz allein am Bahnhof, was recht ungewöhnlich war für diese Zeit. Nicht ein Obdachloser oder Junkie lag hier auf dem Boden – Sanguis kämpfte normalerweise sehr häufig mit Probleme solcher Art. James stellte sich neben die Sitze und schaute zur Anzeigetafel. „Noch fünf Minuten, dann kommt die Bahn!“ dachte er. Um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen zog er ein älteres Handy aus seinem Rucksack. Als er es anschalten wollte, reagierte es nicht. Kein Wunder, der Akku war leer. Seufzend ließ er es zurückgleiten: „Also keine Musik auf dem Rückweg.“ Da fing jemand neben ihm an zu lachen. James erschrak und wich zurück, jedoch saß lediglich ein alter Mann, mit tiefen Falten und grauem Haar, auf den Sitzplätzen. Jener trug eine Brille und ärmliche Kleidung, die Risse hatte. Selbst seine Schuhe schienen langsam auseinander zu fallen. Auch wenn James nicht wusste, wie der ältere Herr dorthin gekommen war oder seit wann er schon da Platz genommen hatte, schien trotzdem eines klar zu sein: Er wirkte nicht wie der böse Wolf. „Warum lachen sie?“ fragte James unbeholfen. „Dein uraltes Mobiltelefon amüsiert mich. Das ist ja älter als ich.“ scherzte er. James grinste und meinte: „Ein neueres Modell oder ein Smartphone kann ich mir leider nicht leisten, wissen Sie, meine Mutter verdient nicht so gut.“ Der alte Mann sagte verständnisvoll: „Ja, alleinerziehende Mütter haben es in dieser Welt nicht einfach, aber warum gehst du nicht arbeiten? Du bist doch sicher schon 14. Jugendliche in deinem Alter finden mit Leichtigkeit eine Möglichkeit ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern.“ Der Schüler starrte zu Boden. Der Mann hatte recht und ihm war es peinlich, dass er Mutter mit seiner Faulheit belastete, dennoch gab es einen Haken: „Wo gibt es denn in Stadt schon einen ehrlichen Chef, der einen nicht abzieht? Ich bin bereits 14, aber was bringt mir das, falls ich an einen Kriminellen gerate? Damit schade ich allen nur noch mehr.“ James starrte auf den alten Herrn, der nichts mehr von sich gab und stattdessen über etwas nachzudenken schien. Da lenkte ihn das Geräusch der Bahn ab, die eintraf. „Ich muss dann auch mal los, die Bahn, Sie wissen schon.“ verabschiedete sich James. Der Alte blickte auf und machte ein Angebot: „Falls du ein wenig Geld verdienen willst, komm morgen hierher.“ - er hielt ihm ein kleinen Zettel hin - „Ich will nicht, dass du arbeitest, ich brauche einfach jemanden zum Reden und du ein neues Handy.“ „Wehe du kommst heute so spät Heim wie gestern, dann gibt’s richtig Ärger, verstanden? Gestern war eine Ausnahme!“ mahnte seine Mutter ihn, als am nächsten Tag aus der Wohnung stürmte. „Keine Sorge, ich mach das sicher nicht noch einmal. Wir achten auf die Zeit, bis nachher!“ Da schlug auch schon die Tür zu. Letzte Nacht konnte James kaum schlafen, da er nicht wusste, ob er wirklich zu der Adresse, die auf dem Papier, welches der Mann ihm gegeben hatte, gehen sollte. Er kannte den Ort. Eine verlassene Fabrik, die seit längerem als Treffpunkt für arbeitslose Trinker diente, stand auf dem Platz. Sie entsprach dem Filmklischee so sehr, dass sie mehrmals für die Mutproben der Jungs missbraucht wurde. Aber was macht ein alter Mensch wie er an solch einem Ort? Wie erwartet spiegelte die Fabrik das dreckige und unheimliche Antlitz Sanguis' wieder. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit setzte sich in James fest. Es war mit der Situation am Bahnhof zu vergleichen. Dennoch trat er zielsicher, durch die verbeulten, zur Seite gebogenen Türen. Seine Schritte halten im Raum. Der Herr vom gestrigen Tag war nicht anwesend. James holte sein Handy raus, um nachzuschauen wie spät es war, bis ihm auffiel, dass keine Uhrzeit auf dem Zettel angeben war. Wurde er etwa reingelegt? Seine Frage wurde mit einem harten Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf, durch den er bewusstlos wurde, beantwortet. Seine Augen öffneten sich, Staub lag auf seinen Wimpern. Er hustete, was bei der schlechten Luft auch nicht zu verdenken war und blickte sich panisch um. Wo war er hier gelandet? Er spürte eine Wand an seinem Rücken, Schellen an seinen Handgelenken, Nadeln in seinen Venen und Kabel auf seiner Haut. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war absolut dunkel, weshalb er nicht einmal schätzten konnte, wo er sich aufhielt, geschweige denn wie es hier aussah. Seine Augen waren jedenfalls nicht verbunden, wodurch Staub auf diese, der von der Decke kam, rieselte. James' Nerven wurden dank seiner Lage äußerst strapaziert und seine Gedanken kreisten. Was würde jetzt mit ihm passieren? In einem Labor unter der Fabrik, fernab von James' Vorstellungskraft, suchte ein Greis im Forschermantel nach der Formel für ewiges Leben und den Ursprung des Lebens. Er rührte die Substanzen in einem der vor ihm stehenden Reagenzgläser um. Sie reagierten nicht miteinander.Verzweifelt legte er den Kopf auf die Arbeitsplatte. Danach stützte er sich von dieser mit beiden Händen ab, in dem er die Arme durchstreckte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich von Schmerz zu blindem Hass. „Holt mir den verdammten Jungen!“ brüllte er. Zwei Männer am Ende des Raumes erhoben sich und verließen ihn. Während sie sich entlang eines Ganges mit vielen Zellentüren bewegten, erwartete James unwissend das schlimmste. Schwere Ketten wurden von einem Jungen hinter sich her geschliffen. Es sollte James' Vorgänger sein. Seine Augen waren grau und leer, das Haar schwarz. Ein zerrissener, blutbefleckter Overall bedeckte seinen narbigen, verunstalteten Körper. Keinerlei Emotionen waren zu erkennen. Die beiden starken Männer hatten ihn von den lebenswichtigen Geräten befreit. Ohne sie würde er hier sterben, da sie seine Werte beobachteten, wie eine sorgsame Mutter ihr krankes Kind. Seine Mutter hatte er lange nicht gesehen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sein Leben längst für beendet erklärt und das war es auch, was ihm bevorstand – er würde sterben, noch heute. „Da liegst du nun, geblendet von materiellen Dingen kamst du hierher und hast deinen Körper an die Wissenschaft verkauft. Du wohntest lange genug in der Sicherheit der Zelle und auch wenn es sich wie diese anfühlen mag, ist das hier nicht die Freiheit. Denkst du dein Tod wird dich von der Schuld befreien? Der Schlüssel für das Gefängnis, welches in dem du, genau wie jeder andere, aufwuchst, liegt irgendwo im Menschen. Der Rest dieser Welt ist eh nur Schein, nur die Vision in dir kommt der Wahrheit nah.“ faselte der Alte. „Denken Sie das tatsächlich? Meinen Sie wirklich, dass ich Freiheit anstrebe? Das ist allein der Wunsch der anderen, doch Wünsche sind nur Schein. Wie wollen Sie eigentlich die Fiktion in einem selbst von der Fiktion der Außenwelt unterscheiden oder gar trennen? Dieses Bildnis ist bereits in Ihnen verankert. Wir beide sind tot, selbst falls wir noch atmen. Wir schmissen dieses Leben für egoistische Zwecke weg. Wir bleiben in dem Gefängnis, welches von uns erschaffen wurde.“ entgegnete der gefühlskalte Jugendliche. „Ich hoffe dir ist das Leben der anderen so unwichtig wie dein eigenes! Du zerstörst den Kreislauf nicht, lass dir das gesagt sein! Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich jeden von euch umbringen, um mein altruistisches Ziel zu erreichen. Ich werde diese Welt nach neu erschaffen, denn ich bin besser als Gott! Die Menschheit wird knien und betteln!“ Währenddessen dachte James still für sich nach. Er spürte, dass das sein Todesort sein würde. Dabei hatte er seiner Mutter versprochen zurückzukehren, doch jetzt würde sie nie erfahren, was aus ihrem einzigen Sohn, den sie alleine großzog wurde. Sie würde diesem Viertel die Schuld geben und in Hass ersticken. Hatte er das überhaupt für sie getan oder hätte er das Geld für sich behalten? Es mag sein, dass sie es nötiger hatte, aber warum sollte er darunter leiden. James hatte sich diese Situation nicht ausgesucht, oder? Da fiel ihm ein, wie oft sie ihn gewarnt hatte. Er war ihr dem nach nie egal gewesen. Er flüsterte:„Es tut mir leid, Mama.. du hättest das Geld gut gebrauchen können. Ich habe wieder versagt, dieses Mal nicht nur als Mensch, sondern umso mehr als Sohn. Mein Ziel wäre schneller erreicht worden, wenn ich nicht auf die lockenden Umwege geachtet hätte. Vergib mir!“ „Glauben Sie, dass man Gott wird, falls man die Unsterblichkeit erforscht oder den Hintergrund des Lebens kennt? Wohl kaum – das heißt nicht, das man leer ausgeht. Sie erfahren eine ganze Menge, die lediglich Sie nutzen können. Mit diesen Erkenntnissen kann tatsächlich die Welt verändert werden, nämlich die Welt in einem, welche anschließend auf die äußere beeinflusst und so werden die Menschen wieder gut, gänzlich ohne Zwang. Der Geist dessen bleibt bestehen, eine andere Unsterblichkeit wird nicht von Nöten sein. Überlegen Sie mal, was würde sich denn ändern? Das Leben würde nur noch weniger geschätzt werden, wo ist da die vielversprechende Änderung? Die göttliche Kraft liegt nicht in den Dingen, die wir nicht kontrollieren können, sondern in uns, wir müssen sie einfach finden.“ sprach da junge Versuchsobjekt und für einen Moment schien der Forscher zuzuhören, dann wand er sich ab. James' Herz schlug wie verrückt vor Angst als die Tür der nun beleuchteten Zelle aufsprang. Er wurde von zwei kräftigen Kerlen nach draußen gezerrt. Sie brachten ihn in die Halle; er wartete auf eine Chance. Hier war alles so künstlich und kalt, selbst die Atmosphäre. Die Lichter, die auf Arbeitsplatten und Tische schienen, waren grell, die Wände aus einem massiven Material, alles wirkte steril. In der Mitte des Raumes stand der alte Mann, neben ihm lag ein Junge, der auf einem Tisch befestigt wurde und am Ende war eine große Tür, genau wie auf seiner Seite, vor ihr passten ebenfalls zwei Typen auf. „Schick ihn rüber!“ brummte der Alte. James wurde losgelassen. Langsam, jeden Schritt behutsam und aufmerksam setzend, kam er näher. Ihm fielen die ganzen Substanzen, jedoch auch die Abflüsse auf dem Boden, an welchen getrocknetes Blut klebte, auf. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen. Für einen Moment blieb sein Herz stehen und die Zeit schien angehalten zu haben. „Hallo, Ich.“ grüßte dieser und legte seinen Kopf ein bisschen zu Seite, um James zu betrachten. Der starrte immer noch ungläubig auf sein exaktes Ebenbild. Er wollte wegrennen oder die Augen vor dem verschließen, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht ein Stück, der Schock hatte ihn gelähmt. „Deswegen bist du hier. Ich will einen letzten Versuch mit Original und Klon starten – es wird der Durchbruch sein.“ erklärte der Wissenschaftler und schaute James bei dem Wort Klon an. James dachte zurück. War das alles nicht echt? Sind seine Gedanken eigentlich seine? War alles umsonst – der Schmerz, die Freude, all jenes? „Was ist mit meiner Familie? Mama.. sie ist doch meine Mutter.. was ist mit Vater, wo ist er jetzt?“ Das war alles, was er heraus brachte, von dem inneren Gedankenchaos. „Es sind meine Eltern, du.. du warst nur mein Ersatz. Sei froh, die meisten anderen sind längst tot. Du hattest die Chance das Leben zu spüren, ich nie, ich war seit den ersten Versuchen hier. Einen anderen Platz kenne ich gar nicht. Und Vater.. er ist gerade bei uns.“ antwortete das Original und schaute zu einen der Wachmänner. James' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während er zitternd dastand und kein Wort raus kriegte. Alles, was gewesen war, war nichts weiter als eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die viel schöner war als die Wahrheit es jemals sein könnte, dennoch wusste er, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Warum fühlte es sich so real an? Er war ein Klon, ein Ebenbild, ein Ersatz, ein Versuchskaninchen. James' Existenz diente nur der Wissenschaft. Der Schmerz war dennoch echt. Er konnte ihn in sich spüren. Worten stachen wie ein Messer auf sein Herz ein. Unwillkürlich dachte er wieder an das Märchen Rotkäppchen. Als kleiner Junge saß Mama jede Nacht vorm Schlafengehen am Bett und las ihm vor, egal wie erschöpft sie war. Er war ihr Sohn, ob Kopie oder nicht. Niemals hatte sie in anders denken lassen. Vielleicht war das ihr Job, doch die Erinnerungen waren mit starken Emotionen verbunden. Manchmal vermisste er diese Momente noch. Die Sicherheit, die davon ausging, würde er nie vergessen. „Ich bin nicht das Original, aber mein Leben hatte mehr Inhalt als seines. Andere Menschen, außer dir selbst, deinen anderen Ichs und den Arbeiter hast du nie kennengelernt. Deine Existenz ist allen egal. Deine Mutter wird sich um mich Sorgen machen, dich kennt sie nicht, obwohl du ihr Sohn bist. Du wirst nie verstehen, was es heißt zu leben.“ Die leeren Augen des Originals begangen zu funkeln vor Hass. Sehnsüchte, die nie wahr werden würden, entbrannten in ihm. James hatte recht. All die Jahre in Gefangenschaft wünschte er sich die Nähe von Menschen, denen er wirklich etwas bedeutete und die ihn nicht einfach am Leben ließen, weil sie seine Klone töten konnten, sondern weil er eine Bedeutung in ihrem Leben spielt. Diese Träume verzerrten ihn Tag für Tag. Die Wut setzte eine ungeahnte Energie in ihm frei, welche ihm die Kraft gab, sich von den eisernen Schellen zu lösen. Wortwörtlich brennend vor Wut bewegte er sich zum alten Mann. Er wich zurück und fragte: „Wie ist das möglich?! Woher das Feuer, woher diese Stärke?“ Sein Versuchsobjekt nahm einen spitzen Gegenstand, rammte jenen in seinen Bauch und zog ihn nach oben, wodurch es noch mehr Schaden anrichtete. Er drückte den Mann gegen den Tisch, brach ihn dabei ein paar Knochen, verbrannte seine Haut und sprach schließlich: „Das ist der Hass, der diese Welt in Schutt und Asche legen wird. Ich werde jeden vernichten – nicht ein Mensch ist würdig zu atmen!“ Daraufhin zog er den Gegenstand raus, stach ihm damit beide Augen aus und entfernte anschließend sein Herz, dessen warmes Blut er aufleckte. Nun wand er sich seinem Klon zu, die Wachmänner liefen zu ihm, doch einer nach den anderen wurde verbrannt, so auch James' Vater. Während die Flammen seinen Körper verschlangen, keuchte er:“Es tut mir leid, James, ich wollte.. ich wollte nur deine Mutter und dich.. schützen.“ Dann erlag er den Verbrennungen. James rannten die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Was?! Darum weinst du? Wie erbärmlich!“ kreischte das Original. James entgegnete: „Er hat sich von mir verabschiedet.. das ist es, was mich berührt. Du bist sein leiblicher Sohn, aber dich würdigt er nicht eines Blickes. Sie liebten mich also doch. Mehr wollte ich nicht wissen. Ich war ihnen nicht egal, ich war ihr Sohn. Mein Leben war nicht weniger wert, ich spüre alles, genau wie du. Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass die Wege so verliefen, aber man kann es ändern. Lerne aus deinem Schmerz oder töte erneut – deine Wahl.“ Das Monster, welches sich selbst geschaffen hatte, tötete James, indem es ihm gewaltsam die Organe aus dem Körper riss, bis der Boden so blutig war, dass das Blut in die Abflüsse lief. Der tote Körper von James war vollkommen zerstört. Knochen, Organe, Blut, Haut, Venen und Adern kleideten den Boden ein. Er rollte sich auf den Überresten zusammen und wiederholte bebend immer wieder: „Ich werde sie alle töten, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie haben Glück nicht verdient, sie haben nichts verdient.“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang